Risky Business
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Después que Tom gana su Empire Award, Chris siente un poco de celos. Traducción autorizada por Ange de la Mort. Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Ange_de_la_Mort**

**Resumen: **Después que Tom gana su Empire Award, Chris siente un poco de celos.

**Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom se pertenecen a sí mismos, entre sí y a sus padres (?). La historia es de Ange_de_la_Mort, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Risky Business**

* * *

—Abrazos fraternales mi trasero —sisea Chris mientras agarra a Tom por el cuello y le empuja a su camerino, capturando sus labios en un beso agresivo, pellizcándole el labio inferior, y cuando puede sentir que estos se curvan en una sonrisa, sólo muerde más fuerte—. Eres un estúpido, Hiddleston.

—No me digas que estás celoso. —Están tan cerca, Tom prácticamente susurra las palabras en la boca de Chris, entre besos. Alza las manos para acariciarle la mejilla, para arrastrar un pulgar sobre la línea de su mandíbula y bajo su cuello. Aún está sonriendo. Riendo. Eso sólo enfurece más a Chris, le hace querer arañar la corbata y la camisa de vestir, le hace querer exponer la piel bronceada, le hace querer marcarla y morderla, pero Tom sólo retrocede, poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos—. ¿Por qué estás enojado? —pregunta, el tono burlón ha dejado su voz. Sólo hay confusión en esos ojos azul verdoso; confusión y sinceridad, y Chris siente que su ira, vergüenza y celos —sí, está celoso, pero sólo un poquito— desaparecen en la nada. Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre será lo mismo. El maldito cabrón puede hacer todo lo que quiera, Chris nunca puede estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

—Tú —comienza, y da un suspiro, cierra los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abre de nuevo y mira hacia un lado (simplemente para ver a cualquier otra parte que no sea a los ojos de Tom), su mirada cae en ese estúpido premio y se traga sus pensamientos de "¡No es justo!" y "¿Por qué ahora todo lo que tocas se vuelve oro?" y "¡Junto a ti siento que no soy lo suficientemente bueno!", y en su lugar dice—: Deberías haber estado allí.

Ni siquiera necesita agregar "conmigo" para que Tom entienda. Lo puede ver en sus ojos, puede ver la confusión marcharse y ser reemplazada por comprensión y entendimiento. Aunque no pena, porque Tom nunca sentiría pena por él, y Chris nunca querría darla. —Lo sé —dice, y cuando se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se tocan de nuevo, el beso es lento y suave, algún tipo de disculpa silenciosa. Es impresionante, piensa, cuanto puede transmitir un simple beso y lo bien que ha aprendido a diferenciar entre todos los tipos de besos y roces, entre "Te amo" y "Lo siento" y "Quédate conmigo esta noche"—. Y sé que lo hiciste estupendo —dice Tom cuando se separan de nuevo.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —pregunta Chris con un pequeño mohín—. Estabas muy ocupado presentándote con tu premio.

—_Estás _celoso.

—¿De qué? ¿De ti sobando esa cosa como si fuera tu nueva novia?

Tom sólo le da una mirada severa y asiente seriamente. —Todos sabemos que _tú _eres mi nueva novia. —Antes de que Chris pueda decir algo, él sonríe de nuevo y extiende el brazo para acunarle la mejilla con su mano—. Mira, sólo puedo decir que lo siento. Y sólo puedo compensarlo cuando volvamos al hotel.

—Si es que escapamos de los periodistas. Estoy muy seguro de que quieren más fotos tuyas lamiendo un objeto fálico.

Debería haber sabido que esa no era la cosa más sabia que se podía decir, debería haber sabido que Tom lo tomaría como un desafío. Aun así parpadea sorprendido —y siente sus mejillas teñirse de carmesí— cuando Tom simplemente sonríe y dice—: Entonces también puedo compensarlo justo ahora. —Y se arrodilla mientras le sonríe cuando abre la cremallera y su sonrisa se vuelve burlona cuando Chris suspira temblorosamente al sentir esos largos dedos liberar su polla. La sonrisa no deja su rostro. Ni por un sólo segundo. Sólo se amplía cuando se inclina hacia adelante y degusta la punta de la polla de Chris con su lengua, haciendo al hombre estremecerse y gemir.

_De verdad es un imbécil_, piensa Chris. Pero es un imbécil con una boca traviesa y una legua hábil, y no es de extrañar que Tom le tenga comiendo de su mano, no es de extrañar que Chris nunca pueda estar enojado con él. Él sólo es jodidamente demasiado maravilloso con su sonrisa y sus pómulos y sus largos y esbeltos miembros. Y en realidad no es fácil estar enojado cuando su polla se endurece bajo esos toques mañosos. Lentamente, Chris apoya su cuerpo contra la mesa, porque _necesita_ una superficie firme para asirse cuando Tom pone los labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla _así_ y cuando mueve la lengua _así_, y Chris tiene que morder uno de sus nudillos para abstenerse de gemir alto, porque siguen en medio del jodido camerino de Tom y cualquiera puede tener la necesidad de entrar en algún momento.

El riesgo de ser descubiertos sólo lo hace todo más excitante y Chris extiende una mano temblorosa para apretar los dedos en el cabello de Tom —sólo para dejar salir un sonido de decepción cuando encuentra que está demasiado corto—. Así que simplemente deja una mano apoyada detrás de su cabeza y le acerca gradualmente.

Para su gran sorpresa, Tom no folla con él —bueno, claro que lo hace, en el sentido literal—, no le incita, no le hace suplicar, gemir o pedir más (pueden hacerlo más tarde en el hotel. Ahora no es tiempo para prolongar las cosas más de lo necesario). En cambio, envuelve la polla de Chris con sus labios, presionando el astil contra su paladar, toqueteando y lamiendo con la punta de su lengua y raspando ligeramente con los dientes, y ello hace a Chris gruñir que no puede esperar hasta que los rizos de Tom crezcan de nuevo, para así poder finalmente agarrarlos otra vez y follarle la garganta sin piedad. Puede _sentir _a Tom jadear, puede sentir el sonido vibrar en su cuerpo, y arquea la espalda y se corre con un gemido entrecortado.

Tom le sonríe, y es una de esas sonrisas perfectas que siempre lanza cuando está feliz. Traga todo lo que Chris tiene para ofrecer y le da a su polla una, dos últimas lengüetadas antes de subirle los calzoncillos, luego se vuelve a poner de pie, sus largos miembros estirándose y dedos elegantes limpiando esa única gotita blanca en una de las comisuras de su boca.

—Eres imposible —dice Chris, le da un beso (y demonios, puede saborearse a sí mismo) y le envuelve con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Así me amas.

—¿Sabes que amo más? —pregunta y roza el cuello de Tom con su nariz—. Que eres mío.

Se quedan así por algún tiempo antes de dejar el camerino —y sólo entonces notan que la puerta no ha estado del todo cerrada durante su pequeño intermezzo—.

(No les sorprende mucho encontrar bastantes fotos comprometedoras por todo Tumblr justo el día siguiente, y ocupa las hábiles lengua y boca de Tom el convencer a la prensa de que no son más que montajes, que en realidad, Tom y Chris son _sólo amigos _y nada más).


End file.
